One of Us
by bloodmoon13
Summary: Alone, with all that you love dead, and some fruitloop and the entire country looking for you is bad enough. But waking up to find yourself incredibly weak in some unknown place is even worse, especially with a couple of vampires lurking around.
1. Chapter 1

**This story I got the idea from this book that I read and I thought it would be really cool if some of the ideas in it were done DP style cause who doesn't love a good book where there isn't a boring moment each chapter just leaves you thinking about it and wanting to know what happens next. That sort of what I hope to always do with my stories and now I give you the very first edition of One of Us.**

* * *

**_Chapter 1_**

* * *

_Blood…_

The scent.

The taste.

The warmth it brought to his body as it went down his throat and spread out through his veins replenishing his thirst and making him lust for more.

The thrill of a fresh kill as it tried to get away and slowly faded away till there was no life left in it.

The adrenaline.

The pleasure of the hunt.

All these things had been deprived from him for _far_ too long.

In the cover of the shadows of the alley of the city where he was, Kur moved swiftly and silently blending in with the darkness despite the large and bright lights that came from the city outside of the safety of the black allies. His ears heard the whirl of sirens, the buzz of traffic, music, people yelling at each other, and a few crashes here and there between times. A variety of smells filled his nostrils, none that were of any interest to him though.

Smiling, he slowed down to a walk to enjoy the sights a bit.

_New York truly is the city that never sleeps_, he thought.

This was the perfect place where he could at last have a decent meal in almost three years like those he remembered having a long time ago when he could hunt freely. Growling at the memory he quickened his pace a bit turning a corner and walking towards a fire escape ladder. With inhuman grace and speed he jumped up and in seconds was on the roof of the twenty story building. As if floating Kur landed without even making a sound even while wearing his black, steel plated, military combat boots on, his motions were perfectly in tune with each other with impossible grace that anyone couldn't possibly obtain.

The features of his face were concealed by the hood of his coat that reached all the way to just a few inches above his ankles. He wore military style black combat pants as well and a sleeveless skin tight black shirt that showed off his muscular body. Two chains clung to the right pockets of his pants weaved tightly into them; a spiked choker adorned his neck. If it wasn't for his deep red eyes, he could have easily pulled off for some sort of a military, dream, super-model with ease. Kur didn't look a day over twenty five when his true age was far from that.

..._Much farther_.

From up above he had a better view of the bustling city even though it was almost two in the morning. He hadn't been to the city in quite some time and it had changed a lot from his last visit but the destination had been the same as before, it was only the matter of getting there as quickly as possible before he was discovered. If he was to get a decent meal that night he must hurry and where he was going it was sure to be a buffet where his actions wouldn't be discovered and any traces of evidence would be a breeze to dispose of.

There it was...

A large pool of green in the middle of a sea of concrete.

_Central Park_

Kur could already taste the blood on his lips, he wasn't far from it only a few minutes of walking but using the roof tops of buildings he' be there in even less time. Smirking as he past those pitiful humans bellow, it was hard to believe that he was once one of them but that was a long time ago and he was older and much stronger than he ever could have been as a human.

Central Park was perfect for a meal, there were always plenty of morsels here that most wouldn't even recognize or even know was dead. He could have his choosing from lost tourists to runaways to shlubs and thugs that were better off in prison. Adopting a light stroll he walked deep into the heart of the large park where there wasn't as many street lamps to light the path and the trees seemed to cry out in the wind and their branches seemed like arms reaching out to grab any poor fool who got too close.

The darkness didn't bother him for his kind were creatures of the night after all, Kur could see even better in the dark than in the light of day actually, the dark was his friend. Dressed in mostly black he was almost invisible to any mortal eye and silent as the wind. His ears picked up several different voices as he smiled.

_Let the hunt begin._

* * *

"He couldn't have gotten far, not with all the spells we put around him," said a nervous, almost frantic, voice that belonged to a woman with long dark brown hair that it was almost black that reached to her mid back. She was tall with a soft complexion and delicate features, pale skin made her seem like a porcelain doll, but her grey eyes seemed to hold some sort of strange feeling to them that no words could describe. 

"That may be true but just think about it Sellura," replied a male voice. The man driving swiftly on the deserted road but the destination was unknown. His blonde hair had darker streaks through them and it was tied in a pony tail to keep it out of his face, he had a muscular body and hazel eyes that showed signs of weariness and worry.

The scenery passed by in a blur of black shapes as they sped on in the Lamborghini leaving behind a small trail of dust in their wake. The country was familiar to them for they had lived in the vast forests for centuries without being disturbed since their ancestors first stepped foot on this land over six hundred years ago.

"I just hope we aren't too late," whispered Sellura.

There was a moment of silence between the two of them as unwanted memories filled their minds all which ended in pain especially for those who were unlucky to have crossed paths with Kur when he was hungry and on a hunt. What was even worse than the sight of a dead body to them was that Kur always got away with it because he had some how found a way around their kind's code and there was nothing they could do about it but make sure to always be there with him when he wanted to hunt so that Kur wouldn't be able to kill.

It had been ingenious of him to find that small detail in the code that he could twist so that it worked for him no matter what. Something that infuriated the both of them to no end of what their companion does with no regrets and no emotion. Kur was always sure to go after prey that was too weak to survive the transformation anyway. He got a good meal and with no new member to train at all.

A red blinking light went off on the dash board indicating that they were getting close. "Charlie look," Sellura pointed a sign with big letters that had an advertisement on it with the name of the closest city nearby. "You don't think..."

"I don't think I know!" with a sharp jerk of the steering wheel, Charlie turned the car narrowly missing the turn by literally only a few seniti-meters avoiding plummeting the car into a deep watery grave as they crossed the bridge that would lead them to their comrade. "We should have guessed that he would return there," he growled as the bright city lights got closer and closer.

"The problem is that New York is one of the busiest cities in the world how are we going to find him in time, there are a million places he could go and no one would see him!"

"I know I know," he sighed taking a deep breath to think straight and concentrate, "We just have to think,"

A ringing sound interrupted his thoughts almost causing him to jump out of his seat. Sellura reached into the glove compartment and pulled out the source of the ringing. Flipping the cell phone open she answered, "Hello?"

"Well who is it?"

"It's Trent, he wants to know how things are going and if he can help,"

"Put him on speaker then," Charlie said impatiently.

Sellura pressed a button on the side and connected the phone to a charge in the middle of the two.

_"Hey guys, how's it going?"_

"Not good," Sellura said worry evident in her tone. But she was still slightly comforted by the sound of his voice, it was good to know that he as okay.

He had been on guard as extra protection so that Kur wouldn't have been able to get away. Some how Kur had drugged Trent completely messing up his nervous system making it hard for him to move right let alone talk and by the time the other two had found him Kur was long gone.

"How you feeling buddy?" Charlie asked.

_"I've been better."_

"I'm just glad your okay."

_"I'm just glad to be able to use my mouth again. Do you have any idea how hard it was just to say 'he got away' to you guys without saying something completely out of orbit?"_

"Your just lucky that we figured it out after a minute or so," Sellura pointed out smugly.

_"Ya, ya , ya, so... any luck yet?"_

"We can't seem to find him, damn traffic!" Charlie grumbled at the slow moving traffic denied him access to move even two inches forward.

_"Hey easy now Char losing your cool won't do any good now, if you guys are going to find him you need to have a clear head for this then."_

"Let's park the car and continue on foot it'd be faster that way." Sellura suggested.

Nodding in response he inched his way into an abandon curved that led to an alley. It wasn't the safest place but that didn't matter right now, the black car would be pretty much untouched with the spells on it that were created to keep away thieves and vandalism. Getting out, keys in one hand and a black bag that's seen some worn in the other, Charlie locked the doors as soon as Sellura was out.

She had the cell phone in her hand. She wrinkled her nose and made a face. "Ugh! This place stinks!"

"Deal with it, it's probably one of the reason Kur chose this city, he knew hat there would be too many smells that we wouldn't be able to follow his. Do you have the tracker?"

"Right here," she took out a small metal box with a green screen on it.

"Perfect let's go then,"

He started to head towards the street side walks but halted when he noticed that Sellura wasn't behind him, "Charlie we have a problem,"

He walked back to her slightly annoyed, "What is it," he snapped.

"Kur messed with the tracker we can't locate him unless he's within a two hundred yard radius,"

Charlie slapped his forehead irritated with the way things were going tonight, "Just great, now what are we going to do?"

_"Come down, we just have to take this one step at a time," _Trent said through the phone.

"He's right Charlie," Sellura added, "we just got to think this out a bit and we'll find him,"

_"Let's think, where would Kur go if he wanted to hunt, it had to be somewhere where no one would notice if that person disappeared..."_

"Somewhere with plenty of humans to choose from..." Charlie said deep in thought now.

"Somewhere that would be just like it was years ago..."

All at once the answer came to them like bomb.

**_" CENTRAL PARK!!!!"_**

* * *

There were plenty here, he could feel them. The strange aura that each living creature gave off was giving him chills of excitement as his prey was close, scents arose in different directions. So many to choose yet only one he could have. Scents of cheap perfume, under cooked food, sweat, and garbage filled his nostrils but one scent drew him closer. 

It was the scent of blood and it was fresh.

This was his lucky night, there wasn't anything better than an injured prey. Smiling Kur let his nose and instincts guide him to his meal. The stars were barely visible but the moon cast a silver light over everything bathing the ground in a dim light and creating eerie looking shadows making mountains out of pebbles. He went past a play ground with its swings creaking back and forth with no one on them. On a normal day that same park was the favorite spot for many children to play after school and on the weekends under the watchful eyes of several parents and strangers who stroll on the sidewalk.

But at that moment it looked like something out a horror film right before the fist victim was taken, alone and unsuspecting with no one around to hear their cries of pain and agony as they were killed and left there for someone to find in the morning. _If _they were ever found at all that is, everyone knew that Central Park was dangerous at night and not just for thugs, thieves, and kidnappers but for another reason as well.

Before the Council had enforced his kind's laws and codes, this land where this city stood was where one of his kind's hunting grounds where they'd prey on unsuspecting humans who were stupid enough to venture into the woods alone or in the middle of the night. Let the humans rage on about demons and witches dancing in the moonlight, but it was their kind that came out at night to feast. Witches and wikkens had always respected his kind and left them alone.

Humans always wanted to destroy what they didn't understand or were afraid of and if not to kill but to study under a microscope and dissect. At least humans in this time weren't as paranoid as they had once been a couple of centuries ago. The very thought brought a smirk to his lips as he rushed on dashing past trees with ease as the scent got stronger and stronger and the trees became thicker and thicker. The moon was barely visible now as the tree tops started to close in cutting off any light from above.

Before, humans would accuse one another of witchcraft when it was all just folly and jealously playing into effect, it didn't matter if they had been your friend or neighbor for years. One person shouts the word 'witch' or 'demon' and then the whole world is your enemy with not even your family having the guts to come out and defend you.

Loyalty meant nothing and neither did friendship his kind had learned long ago that the only friends they had were among their own and that was without the rivalries for power and dominance over each other.

Lately though most vampires only wished to live in peace and to be left alone that and to hide their true selves from the human race only a few actually wanted power for themselves and had made it a trade to use humans for fresh kills and slaves. Of course ever since the Council was elected nearly two hundred years ago, any trade or killing of humans was made illegal. The word of illegal didn't mean that it would stop people from killing, theft, or drugs, it just meant that they just had to be extra careful about their operations if they were to succeed undetected.

And secretly Kur was one of those who strived for power.

His charm, power, rank, and ability to be able to manipulate others had allowed him to get away with anything. The only ones who had started to suspect him were his comrades with whom he lived with. Even they couldn't restrain him when he got one of his urges and right now at that moment it was stronger than it had ever been before gnawing at his insides, screaming at him, telling him that it was time for a good hunt before he was driven mad by his hunger.

He was close, he could sense it. The scent was strong and hidden behind a tree he saw where the scent was coming from. A staggering form moved slowly towards a small lake that seemed more like a pool of ink that water in the shadow of the towering trees. They were in a pair of baggy pants, and a red sweat shirt, the hood was up covering up their face but even with the color of the shirt Kur could tell that the dark spots that were growing ever so softly was blood.

Who ever this person was, they were hurt but not dying, but they would be soon. In just seconds Kur was behind the form and holding it close to him. The person was caught off guard but that seemed to trigger some sort of automatic response, immediately they turned and brought their knee hard upon Kur's stomach and then punched his face forcing him to take a few steps back not from pain but from surprise.

His prey was up and running already despite their current condition. It was obvious that they were hurt and by the look of the stains on their clothing and the rips here and there, pretty badly as well, they shouldn't have been able to apply that much force on the two attacks much less run away like that. Getting over his shock Kur followed in pursuit with a small grin plastered on his hansome features.

This promised to be fun for sure.

Though they had no chance of out running a vampire, Kur had to admit that this human was pretty fast, despite the trees getting harder and harder to navigate through, their wounds, having to carry a back pack in one hand and some sort of metal device in the other. It didn't make much difference, he soon caught up to them and once again brought them into a tight embrace. Again his prey struggled to pry himself from Kur's clutches with no success.

Satisfied that the being couldn't escape this time the vampire brought his fangs to the now exposed neck thanks to the hood falling off while he had been running. Revealing messy raven hair and a whitened face that had a mix of emmotions such as determination, anger, shock, and fear.

The struggles grew more frantic and a herd of curses and protests came out of his prey's mouth, not that they did any good, they only managed to annoy the vampire even more. Whispering a spell into the victim's ear to calmed him down a bit, long enough for Kur to bite through the soft, thin, white layer of skin that wrapped the sweet liquid inside a body.

Venom entered the wound on the neck spreading through the body thinning the blood so that it could be sucked out easily without clotting. It also served a different purpose such as to parralyze the nervous system so that they felt no pain and so that they couldn't runaway or even try to.

Slowly, ever so slowly, the struggles ceased and the body of the boy went limp as Kur drank the blood savoring the sweet taste in his mouth. Never had anything ever tasted to good in his immortal life, as the blood drained out of his victim he caught sight of a few of his memories.

There wouldn't be much to see considering how young his prey was but for some reason he had alwaysed enjoyed seeing the memories of those he feed upon. Every single drop of blood contained some sort of history of that person no matter how old or faded they were. To him each victim was a different story.

And their story added to his life and power.

As he drank he saw this boy's memories race by.

A sunny day out with a large man in an orange jumpsuit, a pretty woman in a blue hazmat, and little red-haired girl, no doubt his family, all laughing and enjoying a pinic near a lake. Then game outside a building that was an elementrary school with a group of children, graduation on the last day of school. Right before the start of a long awaited summer with him smiling proudly taking a picture with a couple of boys showing off their diplomas from Junior High.

All flashed forward in sequence. Then a flash of white light and the sight of a white haired ghost with glowing green eyes...

Kur withdrew from that with a gasp as that last memory flashed through his mind releasing the boy letting him fall to the ground unconscious and in pain. He had heard rumors of a child that walked along the lines of the living and dead much like his kind but still different than anyone could ever imagine. Was it truly possible that this was that same child?

Taking a closer look as he bent down next to the boy answered his question, the wounds on his neck and body that were still bleeding seemed to be mixed with some sort of faint glowing substance. It was hard to see and easy to miss but Kur's advanced eyesight saw it sure enough and without a doubt.

It was true that the child's blood had a foreign and strange taste to it but to have been feeding upon the ghost boy was truly something miraculous to say the least. It explained how he could have put up a good fight even though it was clear that he wasn't exactly in even half the best physical shape at the time.

The boy on the ground groaned in a slight whimper of pain as he tried to get up only managing an inch off the ground before completely collapsing back onto the ground breathing hard in short ragged breaths of air. That got the vampire's attention as he turned back to study the boy's face. His eyes were closed in pain and his pale face had a couple cuts on the right cheek letting a thin trace of blood run down the side of his face, messy, raven hair fell over his forehead with some leaves in it form being on the ground.

The knees of his jeans were ripped; it was obvious that he was a runaway judging by the state of his clothes and the back pack that laid a few feet away from where it had been dropped contained a sleeping bag, food, some extra clothing, and a few other things that were necessary for survival. The boy seemed to have been on the road for quite some time so it appeared. There wasn't any ID on the kid anywhere, only a fading name written on the inside of the bag in black sharpie.

_Danny_, thought Kur. Then he broke out into a malicious smile as an idea came to his brain, gathering the boy into his arms he bit down once more injecting a different type of venom this time into the kid's blood stream. Danny gave shifted slightly in discomfort and sweat started to appear on his brow as he tried to get way in fruitless and pitiful effort. This was a perfect solution and just in time as Kur lifted the boy off the ground cradling him in his arms.

He stiffened when he caught sense of two very familiar auras coming fast his way before smirking. They had been quicker than last time but still not fast enough, he added.

"Kur!" shouted Charlie as he emerged from the shadows followed by Sellura right behind him. The vampire's eyes moved from Kur to the body in his hold and then narrowing them, "You did it again didn't you!"

Kur was unaffected by the glare he was receiving from the two in front in him and merely shrugged mockingly, "Maybe," he said innocently, "but then... there isn't much you can do about it now is there?"

_"Kur_! Our kind doesn't kill anymore!" growled Sellura, she stopped when she saw the boy in the vampire's hold "You went after a kid!" she cried out in disbelief, "And here I thought that you couldn't stoop any lower." She added in a hiss like way her tone full of fury and venom.

"True but this one may just have a chance of surviving... unlike the others."

"What do you mean?" she blinked in confusion taking a closer look of the child. The boy couldn't have been a day over fourteen, if she had to wager a guess, and there was a one in a million chance that he'd survive the transformation, let alone live in the condition he was in. That's why you only found vampires who had been transformed around their twenties or so. Kur had been the youngest to have ever survived, what made him think that this child had the slightest chance in surviving at all. That's when she spotted the blood, "Is that..."

Kur nodded, "I figured that he would make a _very _interesting case and addition to our species if he lives, don't you think?" he said innocently in a chatty sort of way that just seemed to enfurriate her even more than she already was now at the moment.

Charlie was taken back in shock at what he had just heard. There was no way that it was possible, still... having him on their side could be very valuable in the future, especially with their enemies getting better and better at their jobs. There had already been too many deaths and disappearances, these were dark times and war was the last thing they needed for it could lead to the public announcement of their kind and their certain downfall for sure.

But maybe this boy could...

No! he banished that thought. Who knows what could happen if the child was to be turned into one of them; it was just too much of a risk. Kur's voice brought Charlie out of his thoughts.

"You know that it's too late now, I've already injected the venom, all that's left is to see if he survives or not." he said matter of factly.

His mouth formed into a grim line, what he said was true, it was too late now and as much as he hated to admit it, the only thing that they could do now was wait and hope for the best.

Sighing in defeat Charlie straightened his posture and braced himself for the worst he was sure from the pit of his stomach would come. "Alright, let's get a move on then. Sunrise is only a few hours away," turning to Sellura he said, "Stay with him and head to the back of the park near the highway I'll bring the car around there alright."

With that he was off without another word or glance leaving behind one human and two vampires.

As soon as she was sure that Charlie wouldn't be able to hear them she turned to glare at Kur, "I can't believe you! You go on killing innocent lives and getting away with it because you know the right asses to kiss and now _this! _How do you live with yourself?!" she raged on. Curling her hands into fists so wishing she could just smack that smirk off his face for good and shove it up his--

"Oh shut-up,"

Sellura gaped at him before turning red in anger and embarrassment, _Oh he was so going to **pay!**_

A small groan interrupted her thoughts on how to murder Kur, the kid was in great pain and as of right now that was all that mattered. Kur was also looking at the boy in confusion. That was when inspiration struck her as she broke out into a devilish grin, "_You know... _he's your responsibility now."

Kur quirked his eyebrows upward, "Pardon?"

"You heard me, it's your job to teach the kid our ways and train him since you're the one who turned him into one of us."

"Hmph shouldn't be too hard," he scoffed.

She rolled her eyes at that, though she didn't remember much of her old life before she had become a vampire, she did remembered having to take care of her nine little brothers and sisters and three of them had been around the same age as the kid in Kur's arms. And it was safe to say that they could be a real pain at times with their hormones all in a mess that was typical of a teenager.

Even though that was years ago that doesn't mean that Sellura hasn't noticed the huge change in today's teens. And this one had ghost powers and was sure to put up a fight.

"Not too hard you say..." she giggled girlishly like she always did when she had a secret she was dying to tell. With a smug grin she placed her hands on her hips and looked at the vampire straight in his red eyes that had now resided to a yellowish hazel now that he has fed. "Kur do you know _anything _about teenagers these days, hmm?"

"Of course I do!" he barked.

"_Are you sure?" _she chidded.

"Yes!" he yelled, clearing his throat he answered her in a much calmer but tight voice, "He's still a child," he glanced down at the form he carried, "and all that children need is discipline and a firm hand to keep them in line."

Sellura rolled her eyes at this, "Uh-huh, Kur that may have worked in the Middle ages but not here okay. Take it from someone who actually _tries _to live peacefully among the humans and has been to a human school before as a teacher. Teens today want freedom from the rules and most can't stand to have adults boss them around and with their hormones you can bet that they can be angry or depressed about something for a long time. Things aren't like they were a couple of hundred years ago.And since this kid's a runaway I'm willing to bet my soul that he has rebel inside of him and he's sure to fight back" she pointed out.

Being a teacher at several high schools in the past had given her that knowledge and most of the time her assumptions or evaluations of a person's peronality was always true. Like the first time she met Kur, she instantly knew that they were going to be butting heads from the start when she was first introduced into the vampire world after years of training.

"But you're forgetting who I am Selllura, I have ways of making people listen and do as I say."

"And if he doesn't?"

With a cruel smile he replied, "Well then I'll just have to make him then."

Sellura shook her head in remorse, even though she sometimes down right hated the guy she felt obliged to at least tell him what was in store for. But as usual he was being stubborn and stuck to using old ways and traditions that have died to make way for new and better ideas that involved less fighting a blood.

"You're missing the point, that won't help you at all because-"

"Enough!" he commanded, "I don't need your advice on how to handle a brat even if they are this unique,all it takes isto break their spirit if they go out of line and it'll be easy to control them from that point on."

"Pft, yeah right," she scoffed blowing a piece of loose hair away from her face. "And what if that doesn't work?"

"Then I'll use spells if I have to then," he said simply like it was the obvious solution. "He doesn't have the skill or strength to resist them just yet and I plan to use that to my full advantage to mold him into the perfect student."

"Two words," she held up her fingers and brought them in front of her to make her point, "Bad. Idea. Do you honestly think that the council is going to let you get away with that. You can't use those spells to force somebody to do things against their will and you know the punishment for it."

"True, but... Like I said before, I have my ways of doing things."

"Anybody ever told you that your ways are sick and twisted," she retorted.

"Oh come now Sellura, you'll hurt my feelings," he mocked feigning sorrow.

"What feelings?" she answered back with her voice covered in ice, "You obviously couldn't have them anymore after you-"

What she was about to say was cut off as Kur dropped the body letting him land on the ground with a thump that was muffled by the amount of leaves on the ground so that he could rush to her pinning her form against a tree closing his hand around her neck cutting off all intake of oxygen in her respritory system.

He lips neared her right ear as he hissed silently to her in a frightening and threatening way, _"Listen and listen to me good. What happened that night is none of your concern." _Sellura looked at him in fear as his grip tightened and she started to feel a couple of bruises forming already where he had her neck. _"Now unless you want to find out what happens when you die you'll keep your mouth shut! Understand."_

The only thing she could manage was a gasp which Kur took as a sign of understandment so he let her go, turning his back the female vampire dropped to all fours sputtering and coughing holder her throat as she tried to get her airways to work again after the brutal treatment they had just recieved from her 'friend'.

Ignoring her as Sellura took in shaky breaths of air he turned his attention back to his possible future student who laid where he had been hastily dropped. On one side with his back facing the two vampires and from the look of the leaves underneath him, it had appeared that one of his injuries had reopened again to spew over what little blood he had left and was slowly regaining again.

Biting his lip Kur bent down and turned the kid over to look at the wound. It was a nasty gash about several inches long but thankfully not too deep. Normally it wouldn't be anything to worry about but at this point when the raven-haired teen's body was so vunrable, even the slightest infection could result in death while his immune system was temporarily shut down in order to allow the venome to do it's work.

Resting his hand on the center of the wound he mumured an incantation to heal up skin and kill any invaders that may have entered from the ground. Within seconds the wound was gone along with severl others. Satisfied that it was no loonger a problem Kur picked up the boy again and walked towards the edge of the road, like nothing had ever happened, where he could see the car coming with Charlie at the wheel.

Sellura was right behind him hastily looking into her compact mirror to make all traces of what had just happened were gone as she walked to meet up with Charlie and the car. Not wanting to cause more trouble between her and Kur ,since he was obviously more powerful, she decided instead to let the future do it's worse for him as she looked over at the unconscious boy.

Which reminded her, "By the way what's the kid's name?"

"His back pack said _Danny _so it must be his name."

Silence fell between the two of them, though the tension was still there as Sellura climbed into the front seat of the car with Kur and the kid in back. The sun wasn't far behind and they had to get back to the mansion soon before she collapsed from exhaustion taking a quick worried glance at the boy who was curled up in a ball in pain, pale, and with sweat running down his face from the intense fever that came with the metamorphism but with his special case there was a chance of things going slightly differently than usual.

_Poor kid. _

Sellura remembered the pain that came with becoming a vampire and she didn't doubt for a second that it was the worse pain she had ever felt in her life and the younger you are the worse it is, the kid was in for one hell of a ride. But come to think of it, so was Kur if he survived. She shot Kur a last dirty look before closing her eyes with one last final prayer before she momentarily closed her eyes to rest for a couple of minutes.

_Please live kid, _she begged, _just so that you can make him suffer..._

* * *

**This was the first chapter, feel free to review, I think that it's a bit to short and I know I didn't add a lot of detail but the next chapter will include Danny and his life along with what the Vampire Code is Council and all the other characters. Everything will be explained soon with in the next few chapter if I think this story is good enough to continue with. **

**_I'm not sure though..._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow you guys seemed to really like this story after the first chapter. I wasn't sure if I should continue it but if you guys want it then you got it. After all my work if for those of you have a sense of imagination and love the creatures of the night. Just a short heads up when I say creatures of the night I mean….**

**You know I'll leave that for another chapter for now let's see what's happening so far**

* * *

**_Chapter 2_**

* * *

A small figure flinched at the touch of a hand as it brushed away raven bangs away from the sweat soaked forehead in order to place a towel of cool water on top in an effort to bring the fever down that was causing so much pain for the boy lying on top of the bed.

His skin was flushed and pale with a fever that broke through all records of what was humanly possible for the body to withstand before it broke down from within. In a way it was as if his cells were bursting into flames every second.

Despite the fact that he was under a three comforters _and _there was a huge fire roaring in the fire place making the room hot and steamy, he couldn't stop shivering from some unknown frost within him.

The room was circular and fairly large with a medieval air to it.

A high ceiling rose into a dome with a small candle chandelier, made out of a polished black iron, hanging down. Tall windows provided plenty of light during the day and a great view of the grounds around the manor and night sky, since it was up in one of the towers.

Red, velvet drapes hung on the bed in an old fashioned way. The furniture in the room was plain and simple made of black ebony in a gothic way. There was a night side table next to the bed that sat in the very center of the room with the fireplace on one side and the windows on the other.

There was a large trunk at the foot of the bed that doubled as a foot rest as well. The top was decorated in a cushion made from the same material as the comforters on the bed and the drapes so that they matched.

A huge fireplace, made from marble and large enough to hold three full grown mean standing up, gave light to the room and also casting shadows in the corners. The ends had a gargoyle with their mouth opened and the light from the fire almost made the eyes seem alive.

A tapestry hung over the fireplace.

Its design was complex with colors blending together to give off an elliptical pattern. Fine threads of gold etched around the figures of knights in battle under a coat of arms that looked like two swords crossing over a full moon embroidered in silver and gold with two markings that looked like vines intertwining with the stars sewn into the clothe in a such a delicate way that you knew it was something of great value and artwork.

The fabric background was of a forest at night, with a border of red and gold with two vines growing uncontrollably in opposite directions within the border in a way that kept the plants frozen in their place between the rock wall and inside of the picture.

At the bottom and top where the vines met were two yellow roses that weren't quite at full bloom yet but close all the same. Diamonds glistened on the petals as dew drops shimmering in the light of the fire, casting small specks of rainbows on the opposite walls.

The walls and floor was made of smooth stone while columns against the walls around the room rose to touch the edge of the ceiling.

Torches that were held made of the same metal as the chandelier gave extra light to the room and extra heat as well.

Sellura took a sponge and removed the blankets to expose the boy's bare chest.

Gently, in an almost maternal fashion, she sponged his chest with cool water.

She bit her lip when she saw the collection of faint scars that were completely invisible in the current lighting but her enhanced vision saw the tiny linings. Some were barely as big as her pinky's finger nail others seemed to have been very big and very deep and painful.

His chest rose up and down in ragged breaths like it was just a huge effort to take in oxygen.

And it probably was, too.

Recovering his body she moved to mop his brow again. Dipping a clothe into a bowl of water on the night stand she squeezed out the extra water and laid the clothe over his forehead.

Sighing as seeing that was that she could do, she got up and stretched her stiff joints from sitting too long.

She picked up the bowl and extra clothes and headed out the door. Pausing she turned around to look at the sleeping form once more before shutting the door behind her and heading down the stairs to the hall.

Her shoes clanked against the floor as she headed down the hall and turned right at the first corner. There were several doors along the hall, each leading to guest rooms no doubt, for when they hosted meetings or gathering for their fellow brethren and other creatures of the night.

Sometimes their home would be a temporary sanctuary for when vampires or others were seeking shelter from those who hunted their kind and when they needed to lay low for a while if someone got too close to discovering their true natures.

Their home was like hundreds that existed all over the world.

High ranking vampires had the responsibility to ensure that those in their area were safe, and if something were to go wrong, they had to take action to ensure the secrecy of their kind.

Sellura was one of them, along with her housemates as well.

Though the house was extremely large and built in the early sixteen hundreds, she had been living there for more than a hundred years and knew it from top to bottom.

She could make her way to any room blindfolded in her sleep.

As she descended into the kitchen which was located in the lower levels of the manor she could hear voices whispering.

"…_young is impossible for him to survive the night!"_

"_Yes but you have to also remember that he is a ghost hybrid,"_

"_That still doesn't mean he isn't out of danger. Sure, he may have slightly higher chance of living than others but he's still just a sapling. Ghost or not you know that transformation all comes down to age."_

"_Still…"_

"_Be realistic there's no chance of him surviving. I don't see why Sellura insists on looking after him."_

"I _insist_ because it's my own damn business and I'll be thankful if you keep your nose out it, Trent," she said butting into the conversation and making Trent and Charlie look up.

She put the bowl down next to the sink and crossed her arms irritably in front of her, "Besides don't you have something better to do than sitting here drinking whine, I thought you said you were going to quit?"

Trent huffed and glared at her, "I am quitting but circumstances being what they are I deserve something after all that I've been through don't I?" he stated taking the glass of red liquid into his grasp and swirling the liquid around with his finger.

Sellura just rolled her eyes and got back to what she came here for in the first place, "_Right, _and I suppose the time you found out that Regina was breaking off the engagement on _'Tainted Hearts' _was a real big emergency for you to get drunk last week."

"Hey!"

Charlie snorted in laughter and took a swing or his own glass of water hoping that no one had heard.

Trent snapped his head and shot daggers at the blonde as he innocently drank his glass till it was completely empty.

"What ever," he said taking another sip of his wine. "This is actually important," taking on a more serious note he changed the subject, "I still can't believe that Kur did that."

Everyone in the room remained silent.

Sellura looked down at her hands where she was busy holding several small vials with different colored powders in them. Charlie just looked into his empty glass and Trent casually sipped at his wine until it was empty and reached to refill it.

"Don't even think about it."

Trent instantly withdrew his hand away and pouted at being denied his one weakness that he's always had when he was human and continued on even as a vampire.

"I actually don't think that's it's a huge surprise," Charlie stated.

Sellura raised an eyebrow, "Why do you say that?"

"Well think about it, Kur has been doing this ever since they banned free hunting after that one bloody incident," Trent nodded, "So it was bound to happen that one of his victims would be someone that would interest him." He explained, "I just didn't think that the person would be so young. The kid can't be over fifteen or fourteen for sure."

"Yeah but it's too late to do anything now."

"True there isn't much that we can do though," Trent said. "I still don't see why you're up there?"

Sellura looked like she was ready to stab him, and with her temper it wouldn't have been a surprise.

Anyone who's ever met her before could easily say that she made a cobra look sweet and cuddly when she was in one of her moods.

Not that it be a big deal, it wouldn't kill him but it would make Trent regret messing with her for a long time.

"I'm up there because I want the kid to live," she snapped at him with venom in her tone, and starting to drip out of her fangs that were now visible.

"Hey easy," Charlie stepped in trying to calm her down, "Your fangs are showing again and your scaring both of us."

"Good." With that said she got back to looking through the cupboards for ingredients that she needed. As if the conversation never happened she asked, "Hey where's the poppy and the blood blossoms?"

Sellura read past several labeled bottles that held a variety of colors and others that held liquids that bubbled freely inside their glass domain as if there was a hot fire underneath them.

"Oh, I'm not really sure," Charlie shrugged, "Last time I checked, they were right next to the phoenix feathers and the unicorn blood on the top shelf. Did you try there?"

"Hang on a sec."

Getting on the tips of hers toes she scanned the numerous bottles on top until she spotted a bright red one and a golden yellow one, "Ah-hah!" she cried out triumphantly, "Here we go!"

Putting the on the counter, she carefully measured out a specific amount before dumping them into the bowl of water. Making it hiss and bubble angrily before settling down into a deep indigo color.

A mist rose and the faded along with the color leaving the water just as it had been before.

Humming silently to herself, she picked up the bowl and the towles in one hand and headed up the stairs.

Halting for a second, she grinned at Trent coldly, "Hey Trent," she said sweetly giving him a million watt smile, "Why don't we make a little bet if you're so sure the kid's going to die?"

That caught his attention, _"What kind of bet?"_

"Oh not much… _let's just say that oh… _You having to clean out the stable with your bare hands for the next two weeks?"

"Trent don't do it!" whispered Charlie into Trent's ear.

Paying no heed to Charlie's warnings that were coming out of his mouth in urgency Trent rose to the challenge. "Deal, oh and by the way… Puma's been having some problem so don't be afraid to _really_ get a grip on it."

"Oh don't worry, I'm sure _you'll_ do a good job,"

Before he could retort back, Sellura was already gone silently restraining herself from dropping into fits of giggles.

Charlie sighed and shook his head, "You're doomed," he stated without a trace of bitterness, but more with exasperation.

"What are you talking about there's no way that the kid will survive! ...Right?" he chuckled nervously.

Charlie just glanced at him with a _'You know_ _that you're going to lose,' _look.

Suddenly Trent's cocky attitude took a nose dive turn as he started to blubber into his hands, _"I'm DOOMED!!!"_

Charlie patted his friend's back sympathetically, "Oh come on it won't be that bad,"

Trent looked up and shot him a glare.

It was no use to argue with him and try to lift his spirits. Best thing to do at the moment was to just change the subject.

"Hey Trent,"

"What!" he snapped back.

Ignoring the tone of the vampire's tone, he continued, "I don't know why but I get the feeling that I've seen his face before somewhere but I can't place where…" He frowned as he tried to search through the countless faces he had seen in his lifetime.

There was something about the kid that he had seen somewhere before and he knew that it was something really important.

Trent didn't say anything but continued to sulk.

Seeing that it was no use to stick around here, Charlie got up, leaving his glass where it was and headed down into the cellar.

It was dark and the air was musty making Charlie sneeze a bit from all the dust in the air.

To be honest, it wasn't much a cellar as it was a storage room where a person would just throw out things that they thought was important but not really weren't, and in about five seconds you completely forgot about it.

Then, fifty years later you find things that are worth over a thousand dollars and sell them on E-bay, only to realize the sentimental value that it holds to someone you care about.

The room was large and in architectural form, it was nothing but a rectangle made out of rocks and mud.

Piles of unidentified junk touched the ceiling, boxes of useless nick-knacks stood on op of one another in towers.

Dust coated everything giving it a grayish color.

A person could probably make the world's largest dust bunny out of the amount of dust there was to find there.

Charlie cursed under his breath as he tripped over something landing on his inside painfully kicking up a large cloud or dust around him.

Coughing, he stood up and brushed himself off getting most of the filth off of him. Something caught his eye though.

In the corner, behind a stack of old milk crates that looked close to collapsing if they were to be touched, were piles of old newspapers.

But that wasn't what made him pause.

It was the headline and the picture in big bold lettering on the front page of one of them.

Charlie couldn't breathe.

In a blink of an eye he scooped it up and sprinted up the stairs and slammed it down on the table so hard that it rattled the glasses on top and scarred Trent out of his wits.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"Look at this!" Charlie pushed the paper up to Trent's face, annoying him even more.

Trent just pushed it aside. "It's a newspaper," he said coolly.

"No, no!" Charlie shook his head and jammed a finger at the heading, "Read the headline and look at the picture!"

Trent quickly read the title and looked at the picture then at the title again in pure shock.

"No way,"

"Way,"

**_"Billionaire's Son Still Missing"_**

* * *

Danny shifted around uncomfortably as his memories flashed by him like a movie all playing in sequence.

From the time when he was little and playing with his older sister Jazz, to the summer he spent at astronaut camp just a few weeks before the accident happened.

Along with the past few months of his life that had been the hardest one's of his life so far…

Being a runaway was hard enough, but add in the fact that every single person in the country would betray you faster than you could blink thanks to some sleazy fruit loop in a overly priced suit, and you're in for one hell of a ride.

Even though he had the ability to turn invisible and intangible and literally vanish from a normal radar for a huge period of time didn't change a thing.

In fact for the first few weeks it only made things even worse.

If Danny hadn't learned to control his ecto signatures, then Vlad would have already dragged him back to his castle months ago.

It was around L.A that Danny figured out that his ecto signature was like him carrying around a big neon sign and an arrow pointing at him saying _'Hey Vlad I'm Right Here!'_

Especially when Technus and Skulker spilled the beans while bragging about how they could find and track him down wherever he went.

…In between arguing on who would take credit from their boss.

It was tough, at first, but he had managed to pull it off somewhere near Washington.

And it was most likely that Vlad had been throwing a fit from having no luck in tracing Danny in at least four months…That is, until a few hours ago.

He didn't know how but he was pretty sure that Murphy's Laws had something to do with it.

Just when he was finally beginning to think that there was hope out there for him to live a normal, Vlad free life after all.

The memory was a bit fuzzy around some areas but still pretty vivid.

_New York had seemed like a good place to go. _

_It was big, crowded, and big cities always had a high level of paranormal activity going on as an added bonus and precaution. _

_He had decided to bunk out in an abandoned apartment building that, according to the notice on the door that was so faded he had been barely able to make out the print, had been scheduled to be torn down thirty years ago. _

_It seemed sake and it didn't need too much of a fixing up, from Danny's point of view. _

_It looked like it had once been a really nice place to live for the some what rich middle class residents somewhere around the early twenties or longer. _

_Some of the old furniture was still there, dusty, but still in okay shape to be used. _

_Despite it's appearance, to the ghost teen a was a great place to live after being on the road and not staying in one place any longer than a few days to a few minutes at a time. _

_It was hidden in a vacant lot that probably once had been grass but was now yellowed weeds that reached as high as his waist. Tall buildings surrounded all four sides of it leaving only an alley that most likely used to be a driveway, and passage as well but like everything else there it was old, dirty, and hadn't been cared for in over fifty years. _

_He had been staying in the big apple for at least a week now, and that was an all new high record for Danny. _

_Since it was pretty impossible for him to go out in either his ghost or human form. Danny had decided on a disguise when he had found out that there was now a million dollar reward for any information that could lead to his whereabouts and a __**ten **__million reward to anyone who brought him in to be shipped away to his doom in Wisconsin. _

_He dressed in baggy clothing, always with a red jacket with a hood that covered his face and hair. _

_Making him be someone nobody ever noticed even if they were standing right there in front of them. _

_Sunglasses completed his appearance hiding his eyes. _

_It was the most notable part of his body so when ever he talked to people, he made sure to look down even with the glasses. _

_In his life, he had learned not to take even the slightest chances. _

_Too bad luck never seemed to be something on his side. _

_Just when he felt safe it turned out that Vlad had ghosts all over the world working for him in all of the major cities of he world like Tokyo, L.A, Miami, Chicago, Paris, London, Hong-Kong, and of course…New York City. _

_So it was only a matter of time for one of them to bump into him by accident and then making New York's entire harbor and docks an all out watery battle field in the middle of the night._

_One ghost probably wouldn't have been too much of a problem for Danny but it was when that ghost decided to bring friends that all scored at least a six on the ecto-scale. _

_Then you have just one huge mess. _

_Docks 14-18 to say the least looked like a bomb had gone off followed by a tornado. _

_Boats were in pieces floating in the water that was still churning from all of the commotion that had just taken place. Rope, metal, wood, and floating devices littered the water. _

_It had taken all that Danny had in order to capture the ghosts inside the thermos he always had with him at any case. _

_Just in time too other wise the whole bay would have found itself on fire or underwater by sunrise. _

_Flying a shaking flight, Danny made his way back to the apartment and quickly collected his few belongings into his backpack and took off. _

_Unfortunately he was so drained of energy and so badly hurt that he had to make an emergency landing in the heart of Central Park. _

_Landing sloppily on the ground Danny fell forward onto his knees panting, in his human form, and clutching one of his larger wounds with his hands in hopes of stopping the bleeding a bit. _

_At this point it seemed that he was temporarily still stuck in New York until he had regained enough energy to heal his wounds and fly far, __**far, **__**far **__away and as fast as possible too. _

_He could feel the warm liquid start to seep through his shirt and then his jacket but that didn't matter. He just needed a safe place to rest near water._

_Looking up from the ground he spotted a small lake or pond just a couple of dozen feet from where he was. Struggling to his legs Danny half limped over to the bank and started to try and tend to his wounds as best as he could given that his last medical supply had been used up a couple of weeks ago. _

_Wincing in pain Danny did his best from screaming out loud. _

_What ever those ghosts used as weapons he was sure to bet that it was coated in a special seductive of some kind to injure their opponents more severely._

Leave it to Vlad to hire ghosts who enjoy to cause suffering and pain as much as he does, _he thought bitterly to himself. _

_Something was not right though. _

_It was in the air. He could feel it. But what?_

_Danny didn't have much time to think about it as a tall figure suddenly appeared behind him and pulled him in close to their body. _

_Even if Danny's mind didn't work so fast because of the pain and surprise he had just experienced, his body seemed to react on it's own without any command from the brain instantly elbowing who ever had him and then with all his might gave him a sure shiner that was going to be there for quite a while. _

_As soon as he felt the man (or ghost most likely) fall back, Danny took off ignoring the pain that erupted from his body as it was pushed past it's limits. But that didn't matter right now. _

_He only knew one thing and that was to run and hide. _

_Dodging trees as they became more numerous, Danny pushed on and tried to keep down his panic. His pursuer was closing in on him fast, too fast!_

_He stumbled over a root sticking out of a tree and was caught before he hit the ground and once more held on tightly to by his pursuer. _

_Again, Danny struggled as hard as he could. He didn't care if his hood as fallen off now revealing his face. All that didn't mattered if he was caught. _

_But one thing was for certain, he was not ever going to Vlad's!_

_It became clear that the stranger wasn't letting go any time soon and at this point Danny was starting to get hectic. He needed to escape. _

_Anger swelled put in him at the thought of it just ending like this making him fight even harder. _

"_Let me go you stupid son of a –"_

"_Silencarto mato…" _

_His mind suddenly felt drowsy as those strange words were whispered softly into his ear, calming his body almost making him want to go to sleep. But he knew he couldn't an still tried to put up a fight, despite the urge getting stronger by the second._

_He felt something prick into his flesh and then nothing. There was no pain, just… weakness. _

_Danny could feel his strength draining from him, but it was somewhat relaxing, making him think that everything was going to be alright and that he should just give. _

_He couldn't move even if he tried. Slowly he faded in and out of consciousness. _

_Until at last he let the darkness consume him. _

_Danny just barely managed to stay in this world had it not been for the sudden rush of agony that spread through his system when he roughly made contact with the ground. _

_The only thing that escaped his lips was a slight whimper of pain as he fought the ever growing fog around his mind trying to get up only to bring upon even more pain onto his abused body and falling once more in between light and dark. _

_Finally hot fiery warmth entered his veins causing Danny even greater pain until he finally gave in to it all and fell into a deep, painful sleep…_

_--_

The first thing that came to mind was that he was on something soft and that his wounds had been tended to.

Even though he didn't want to, his panic and sense of fear made him snap his eyelids open as the memories of what had just happened came flooding back to him.

He had been captured and now he was in some strange place.

Struggling to sit up Danny looked at his surrounding finding that he was in a circular room that, even though it was simple, was still majestic in it's own way making his nervousness and fear increase and even more.

This room spoke of wealth and only one person came to mind.

Vlad.

Somehow he had to get out of here.

It didn't matter if he was too weak to transform into his ghost mode.

All that mattered was getting as far away from this place as possible before the billionaire had the chance to confront him.

Slowly, but steadily, Danny got out of the bed fighting the dizziness that came from it.

He could see a door but it was most likely guarded, which only mean there was one other way out.

Smiling Danny made his way to the window on wobbly legs.

His good mood fell when he saw that he was at least forty feet from the ground.

_'Figures he'd make it difficult and impossible for me to leave,' _Danny said in his mind.

Placing a hand on the cool glass he found that it was an old style glass window that pushed out on iron hinges and closed in a similar fashion as well.

It wasn't locked so he pushed it open making it swing silently.

Danny began to suddenly feel completely drained of energy and the coldness of the air made his shiver even inside the room that was well over a hundred degrees.

His head hurt and his whole body ached and felt as if it was on fire and frozen in ice at the same time.

But he ignored it as he tried to figure out a way to get away.

Danny noticed vines next to the window that grew down to the ground below.

Biting his lip, Danny analyzed his situation and taking a deep breath reached out and climbed out of the window.

His muscles burst into flames making him want to let go.

Biting back a scream as he drifted in and out of consciousness again he hung on.

Already his body was trembling from exertion and sweat was running down his face. He took in ragged breaths that hurt his lungs.

Despite all of this he started to descend slowly but surely.

Inch by inch the ground came closer and closer. Danny was only five feet from the ground when he let go falling with a soft thump on the cool dew covered grass. Sunrise wasn't far away, maybe a couple of hours, tops.

He had no clue how long he had been out, but just staying a minute in Vlad's castle was a life time to Danny.

It didn't matter how tired or hurt he was, Danny was determined to get as far away as possible.

Getting up was a huge effort he didn't know if he could even walk a couple of feet, but he pushed on.

The destination was unknown but as long as it wasn't here then it mean the one thing that Danny had been fighting so hard for these past few months.

_'Freedom.'_

* * *

**I got this done in record time! Just a few days after Burdens and now for the next story I'll update is between these three so pick wisely for they are:**

**(A.) Magic's Blood**

**(B.) Who is He **

**(C.) You Understand**

**So what'll be people A, B, or C.**

**And a special thanks to my beta reader Blue Beluga. **

**And who knows maybe I'll give you all a little surprise next time I update. First one to guess what it is get's icecream! And Ali don't you dare say anything!**


	3. Chapter 3

**One story has been updated and now for the rest of them. School year is over seeing as that the weather is now scorching hot and I'm barely bothering to wear my favorite black jacket anymore. Looks like it going to be even harder now to find a parking spot at the beach. Oh well I'm not much of  
a fan of the sun.**

* * *

_**Chapter 3 **_

* * *

Night really was peaceful and a beautiful time but its dual mirror image was that it could also be a dangerous and cold place as well. Just like every being that ever existed there is a light and darkness inside. Sometimes one is stronger than the other and the dominant side consumes that being in either goodness of evil. Many held balance of these two sides but it was a rare thing to find a person who held true balance within themselves and it is also these people who were the ones who held the most potential. For they could go either good... or evil.

But tonight it was just so soothing, thought Sellura her long hair hanging loosely down her back swished back and forth in time with her steps as she carried the bowl of enchanted water in her hands. As she looked down at her reflection in the bowl her thoughts went to whom the water was for a deep frown appeared on her face along with a look of concern.

"The second stage of the transformation should begin soon at least within the next few hours at the least," she thought to herself out loud.

It was that stage in becoming a vampire that was truly the trial of whether a person is ready and strong enough to become a creature of darkness. The term only the strong survive was basically the rule of a vampire transformation. A person had to be strong of mind and body to make it through and if not… Death was just something that would hopefully come quickly painlessly to end a person's suffering.

The very thought of how and why she was now tending to a mere child at the moment made her tighten he grip on the bowl hard enough to crack it. '_How could he do this to that kid?!_' she thought furiously glaring down as the water started to leak from the cracks in the bowl.

The hot-tempered female vampire made a solemn promise that he would make Kur suffer somehow and in some way and soon. As she climbed up a flight of stairs that would lead her to the wing where she had left the pale boy in bed fighting for his very life, Sellura couldn't help but actually imagine different ways in torturing the bastard. She was actually trying to decide whether dipping him in acid after having him go through an acupuncture appointment with a blind madman who used three inch long rusty knives as needles or having him incased on the inside of a rocket then have it blown up in space with him in it.

A wicked smile played on her face, _'So many options yet only I can only pick one,_' she let out a disappointed sigh, "Oh well it's nice to dream about these things, no matter how tempting…" She stopped suddenly as her acute hearing managed to pick up a peculiar sound that came from downstairs; she turned and looked downward towards the end of the stairway, "What the hell is that? It sounds like a desperate stampede of animals…" she shrugged and continued up the stairs as the noise seemed to have passed.

Humming slightly to herself she paused once more when a strange scent reached her nose the more she climbed the stairs the stronger it became. Sellura's eyes widened when she identified the scent and dropped the bowl letting it crash onto the stone stair way and shatter with the pieces and water falling downward. She broke out into a sprint and in no time she was at the top and barged the door open without even thinking of using the door knob, it was too slow.

The vampire rushed to the bed to see it was now empty; catching the scent of the kid who had just been there she followed the scent to the window where it lead downward. Without a second thought she whipped back around and headed to the door she had exited through earlier and kicked it open, nearly ripping it off the hinges. There was a loud thud when she did this and what she thought to be a whimper of pain...

It sounded as if she had hit something pretty hard but she paid no mind to this.

Sellura stopped when she saw that Charlie was in front of her clutching a newspaper in his hand. "Oh Charlie there you are the kid is—what's this?" she looked at what her friend was holding up for her to see. She just merely brushed it aside. "Look this is no time to read the news okay the kid is—"

"No just look Sellura, look at the picture!" Charlie insisted urgently pushing the paper towards her again panting.

Sensing his panicked tone and seeing that he had rushed here as fast as he could she snatched the paper and quickly skimmed it her eyes growing bigger and bigger the more she read. She looked up at Charlie with a 'no way' look on her face and it was met with Charlie closing is eyes and nodding a 'yes way' crushing any hope inside of her that this was just a cruel joke by her friends.

"I don't believe this," she whispered.

"Well believe it," Charlie said pointing at the head line, "Kur didn't just bite a half ghost teen. He also bit the apparent adopted son of one of the most powerful human beings in the world."

Sellura seemed to have recovered a bit and focused on why she was in such a rush. Charlie yelped in surprise when she grabbed him by the front of his shirt and yanked him inside the room. He was about to protest to such cruelty when he hadn't done anything wrong…recently. The words got caught in his throat at the sight of the empty bed and the scent of the boy that had been laid there going from the bed to a now open window and beyond that to the outside world.

"Oh no,"

"We got to find him come on," she grabbed Charlie by the shirt again making him choke as his air supply was temporarily cut off as they rushed out of the room into the hallway. Sellura abruptly stopped letting go of Charlie making him fall onto the floor, "Get up this is no time to be laying around!" she snapped.

Charlie glared up at her as he brushed himself off, "So sorry if had no control over gravity," he said dryly.

The female vampire wasn't listening, "Where's Trent?" she asked looking around for the other vampire.

A groan answered her question that came from behind them Charlie went to the door that his friend had previously slammed open and pulled it away to reveal Trent completely flatten against the wall with his body twitching in several places. With the door no longer there to sandwich him to the wall, gravity took its toll and Trent crashed onto the floor and stayed there twitching pain.

"Found him."

"Well then let's go!" Sellura threw her hands up impatiently, "The second stage should be starting soon if the kid isn't already dead. We've got to find him and this is no time to play dead!" She pointed at the still flatten Trent on the ground who let out a moan of pain.

"Aren't we already dead?" Charlie pointed out.

"Not important." Sellura snapped not in the mood for any humor at the moment, "Now let's go."

Without a moment of hesitation the vampire had grabbed Trent off the floor and a smug faced Charlie--who clearly found his friend's pain humorous despite the seriousness of th current situation--in one hand each and sprinted into the room towards the window, jumping onto the ledge and then jumping off smoothly. With the grace only a vampire could possess she landed on the cool grass letting her scarred-out-of–their-wits friends go. They fell with a soft thump on the ground.

"Geeze Sellura, couldn't you give us a bit of a warning next time," exclaimed Trent in pain.

"Oh don't be such babies," she scowled. "Now come on the kid's scent leads this way." She pointed towards the forest and started to walk into it.

Trent ran up next to her, "Hey should've someone told Kur what's happened, you know about him being a billionaire's son and that he's run away?" he asked.

"No," she simply replied, "It's probably better this way." Trent looked at her in confusion.

Charlie finally caught up to them, "Sellura's right Trent. I mean think about it Kur wouldn't hesitate for a second to bend the kid to his will during his weakest moment to and if he knew that this boy was the heir to one of the most powerful companies in the human world just imagine what he could do."

Trent finally understood as a look of realization crossed his face that then turned into a frown and a serious expression, "And that 'moment of weakness' just so happens to be the second phase of the transformation, when the boy's mind and body will be changing."

"Right, Kur could easily wipe away every memory and put in new ones that would serve his purposes."

"Which is why I put all those charms and spells all over the room…" Sellura spoke up the other two looked at her confused. "I didn't want Kur to make Danny his own little puppet, not with the amount of power Danny has." She explained, "I made sure that Kur wouldn't be able to get ten feet close to the kid, unfortunately I hadn't counted on the kid being well enough to escape through the window, which is weird since he shouldn't have been able to move that much at all during the transition stage."

Charlie let out a whistle, "Wow, this kid must have some strong will power," he said impressed.

"Yeah," agreed Trent, "I mean I know for a fact you'd start screaming out in pain if it were you," Charlie shot him a withering glare, "But the boy was completely quiet and didn't cry out in pain even once that we could hear."

"I wouldn't have been crying!" protested Charlie.

"Yes you would have," Trent smirked knowingly.

"Would not,"

"Would too,"

"Would not!"

"Would too,"

_"Would not!"_

"Would too,"

"Will you two _shut up_!" Sellura snapped, "We need to focus here not on one of your stupid arguments got it."

Both vampires instantly closed their mouths, it was one thing to get Sellura ticked and wanting to beat the crap out of you (if you were lucky) it was a completely different matter to have her so mad that her eyes were changing color from their usual cool grey to almost blood red and her fangs to have completely showing giving her the appearance of an angry wild animal. They knew that this was serious and when she got this way it was best not to say anything until she had calmed down a bit.

Like all vampires, her sense of smell had greatly improved and was what the most useful in tracking down something that was no longer in range of hearing or sight. She let her nose lead her through the thicket of trees, behind her she heard her fellow brethren following close behind her. They traveled in silence for a while not saying. She stopped when a fresh scent came to her. "Hey do you guys smell that?"

"Yeah," Trent responded he took another whiff of the air, "It smells pretty fresh meaning that the kid can't be too far from here. We're catching up to him. That way." He pointed to near a few large, thick trees.

"Looks like the kid is hurt too," Charlie added observing the area quickly, "His blood's scent was already changing by this point… or at the least the human blood was anyway."

"Meaning we don't have that much time to—_ah!"_ Trent cried out in surprise when he was suddenly pressed up against the tree bound tightly by a red glowing rope. It coiled around his arms, chest, and legs tightly. A terrible feeling crept inside him making his senses go a bit fuzzy so that he couldn't concentrate on using any of his abilities, whatever spell or enchantment that was in his binds made it so that he couldn't even try to escape.

"Trent!" Sellura yelled out towards her friend running over to his aid. She didn't notice the dark shadow that had suddenly appeared behind her until it was too late.

"Sellura look out!" Charlie called out. Sellura let out a grunt as she too was bound to a tree next to Trent in the same method with the same effects influencing her, and try as she might she couldn't so much as find a weak point in her bonds. There seemed to be an invisible block that prevented her from casting any spells to free herself.

"_What the hell is this?!" _

Both she and Trent began to struggle against the ropes while Charlie tensed and opened up all of his senses as much as he could not wanting to end up tied to a tree like his friends were. He had seen something just before Sellura had gotten tied up and he was willing to bet on his mother's grave that whatever it was, had attacked them and that he was the next victim. But he wasn't going to give whatever the hell it was the chance to strike.

He could feel the presence of something all around him but he couldn't pin point exactly where it was coming from, even with his advanced senses. Suddenly he felt something behind him sending a dreaded chill down his spine, he turned to face whatever it was and before he knew it Charlie found himself tied up just like his companions were. With a glowing rope around him and constricting him tightly enough to actually burn into his skin as it rubbed against him. The trapped Vampire's stopped struggling when they heard a sinister laugh, they all looked up to the source.

They all gasped when their eyes fell upon Kur leaning lazily up on a branch against the trunk of a tree with a sadistic grin on his face. "Wow I have to admit that this was a lot easier than I thought that it would be." He said jumping off the branch and landing on his feet like a cat in front of the three trapped vampires, "It's hard to believe that neither of you could even tell that I was following you," he sighed. Then turned his attention on Sellura and gave her a wicked grin and in a faux disappointed tone said. "_And Sellura…_ you're one of the best spell casters there is around here and yet you couldn't detect that simple opening spell that I had cast on the window. _Oh well, _we all have are faults now don't we?"

She growled and tried to lunge out at him but it was futile and she knew as her ties cut and burned into her skin so she turned to a verbal assault, "_**You bastard!"**_ She yelled out in anger unleashing a long and steady stream of curses directed for him.

Kur wasn't fazed at all and looked at her in amusement despite the venomous glare he was receiving from her he could sense that small twinge of fear within her exterior. He took out a pocketknife from his left pocket and started to carelessly twirl it in his hand, throwing it up in the air and catching it. "You know I'm not sure if those sorts of words are appropriate for a woman to use…" he retorted mockingly.

Managing to send Sellura into another bout of anger and more than anything she wished she could just 

rip that smug grin off his face with her bare hands. She didn't notice that the rope that prevented her from inflicting physical pain unto Kur were beginning to glow even brighter until she felt a strong wave of energy be sent directly into her heart and lungs. She screamed out in pain as it felt like a hot batch of nails had been dropped inside of her a rocketing off the walls of her vital organs.

"_**Sellura!!" **_Charlie and Trent cried out together as they were both forced to witness their friend tortured right in front on them while Kur stood back and enjoyed their pain.

Finally, with a lazy flick of his wrist he halted the flow of energy and as soon as he did Sellura slumped nearly unconscious gasping with her hair surrounding her face a small trickle of blood came down from her mouth.

"Kur you son of a—"

"Ah ah ah… there's no need for insults," Kur wagged his finger at Trent, "Not when time is of the essences here right?" Trent clenched his teeth, he really hated to admit but Kur was right.

'_We need to find a way out of this or that kid is as good as dead if Kur gets to him before we do,' _Trent said in his head trying to calculate any possible solutions for their current dilemma. Finding none he decided to go in different approach, '_If we can't stop him we can at least slow him down that way it'd be harder for him to warp the kid's mind.' _He thought and reached out his mind to try and send a message to Charlie and Sellura.

Charlie was focusing hard on Kur that he barely realized that Trent was trying to tell him something.

'_Stall him,' _

Charlie had heard and turned to Trent realizing what he was implying and nodded in understandment. Kur was walking away now when he spoke up making Kur stop and look back, "What the hell do plan on doing with the boy Kur once you've found him?"

"Yeah, it's not like he'd be much use to you at the moment," Trent added playing his part.

"It's pretty obvious isn't it," Kur smirked.

"_You're one sick bastard you know that…"_ They all turned to see Sellura manage to raise her head enough to glare at Kur.

He just kept smiling, "I see you're still conscious, not that it matter's since you can't even move."

"_Heh_, you think that little shock was enough for me—you're _dead wrong."_

"Oh don't worry I don't plan on killing you all, that be too suspicious in the council's eyes," he explained, "I just need to make sure that none of you get in my way for a little while and there's no use in struggling against those bonds considering they're made from black maiden's hair and reinforced with wiccan's blood. But no need to be alarmed the charm on those ropes will wear off on their own around sunrise."

"_Why you…"_

"You know you really ought to watch that temper of yours Sellura I've said before that it could get you into a tight spot."

"Do you honestly think that you can get away with this?!" asked Trent.

"Oh course; from the moment that I found out just who the boy was I knew what I was going to do and how to do it. You guys are just a small little bump in the road that I needed to get over, now if you don't mind I'll take my leave now." He said casually and turned and disappeared leaving scattered leaves in his wake and three trapped vampires as well before any of them had a chance to say another word. All they could do was hope that, by some miracle, Kur would fail. It was a slim chance.

Very slim.

Through the trees Kur caught on to the scent and began to follow noiselessly through the forest leaving those three far behind him. Behind him back he dropped a silver powder that quickly dispersed; this would ensure that all smells and traces would be eliminated from beyond that point so that it would be impossible to find him even with magic. The powder was powerful and could wreak havoc on a vampire's senses so that they were no better than a regular pathetic human being. Add to that the effects the rope would have and that equaled the perfect cover for him.

His target's scent grew stronger and Trent smiled predatorily. He could see drops of blood on the dead leaves on the ground like a trail for him to follow. This would be easier than he thought, it would be like following bread crumbs the size of boulders. Closer and closer he got until he could hear the child's heart beat and injured breaths and at last the form of an injured boy came into veiw. A malicious grin graced his features.

"_Found you…"_

_  
_--

Deep pain encased his body with every single movement as he pushed his body even more even after his vision started to swim in and out, and several wounds in on his body had once again reopened and were bleeding profoundly without any end. Sweat trickled down his face despite the relatively coolness of the night air. His bare chest was scratched up and bruised in some areas and in others had began to slightly bleed, both the old and new wounds.

Paying no mind to any of his pain he continued onward to some unknown location away from some unknown place. Danny moved clumsily through the trees stumbling many times but still managing not to fall onto the ground as he continued on as fast as he could. He knew that falling would cause him even more pain than he already was in and his strength, or what little he had, was fading fast.

Unfortunately, the young ghost hybrid's strength soon gave way and so did his legs causing him to collapse in a heap on the ground. He laid there panting with his eyes closed trying to quickly regain his energy back in order to keep going. His mind screamed to go on and not stopped but his body seemed to have reached it's limit and would just not obey.  
_  
'Go where? I don't even have a clue where the heck I am or where I should go. In the state I'm in it's only a matter of time before someone like Vlad finds out that I'm gone and sends his goons out to get me again.' _Danny thought bitterly to himself. What could he do alone, in the middle of nowhere, and wounded. It seemed that his archenemy had finally gotten him…

Danny's eyes shot open and he bit his lip in order to keep himself from shouting out in pain as he exerted his body even more pushing himself even more to get up and get moving again. The mere thought of the evil fruit loop was enough to give the only living Fenton member left the drive to keep going, despite the obvious protests of his body shrieking as loud as possible.

He didn't care about how much physical pain he was in. It was still better than being under Vlad's eye where he felt like a caged animal for show and amusement instead of a person; he was more of a trophy. Danny clenched his teeth as continued on the forest path, dragging his feet one after another, stopping concurrently to stop and catch his breath causing him to incur pain onto his lungs from having them transgress for so long. Every breath he took now seemed to be like someone was stabbing icy needles into his chest.

Despite his current situation he couldn't help but smile and let out a small bitter laugh, _'Jazz always did say that I was too stubborn to ever admit when I've reached my limit.'_ Memories of such occasions came to him one after another of those times he had spent with his sister. A small feeling of sadness and guilt started to emerge at the thought of what had happened only a few months ago. He shook his head to get rid of the memories. Thinking about the past wasn't going to help now; all that mattered was what was happening now and what his next course of action should be and he couldn't do that if he was wallowing in grief and guilt. He needed to stay strong and keep going for the time being.

Stopping once more to lean against a tree, Danny clutched his side and grimaced at the sight of his blood on his hand. Sighing he slid down to sit and rest against the base of the tree for a brief moment. "It's no use," he said out loud between breathes, "I can't use my powers and at this rate I'll never get enough distance to shake Vlad off my trail long enough for me to recover."

As the teen sat there resting his thought drifted to what had happened when he was in Central Park. He knew that he had been badly injured and that Vlad was probably closing in on his trail if he had sent ghosts who could have done that much damage to him before arriving there himself to find him and take him back by force. But that wasn't what had unnerved the young ghost-hybird.

_'What I don't get is why I couldn't sense my attacker right away, why didn't my ghost sense go off?' _Danny wondered as he panted heavily. It all happened so fast that he didn't know what had happened. True he wasn't exactly in the greatest physocal or mental condition at the time to really recall any details, but now that he had a chance to think about it his attacker definitely wasn't human but at the same time they couldn't have been a ghost. _'So what heck were they?'_

Danny let out a sigh, his head was killing him and his limbs felt like they were weighed down with lead and set on fire and the fact that he was lost, wounded, and possibly being followed didn't make things any better for the young ghost boy. In his case, this was the worst possible scenario for him to be in right now.

The teen groaned as he pushed himself off the ground with the help of the tree and stood up shakily. He listened for a second and tried to see if he could sense anything in the forest that could be pursuing him. Danny couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief at not have had sensed anything at all except for the typical sounds of the night animals scurrying about.

So it looked like he was safe… for now anyways. But Danny knew that luck and time were not on his side as of lately.

With much effort he continued to walk forward as fast as his body would currently allow without completely giving out on him. Leaves underneath his feet crunched and some of the dried ones broke apart, a small trail of blood behind him on the ground falling onto the dead leaves. Danny looked over his shoulder and he couldn't help but curse himself underneath his breath when he noticed the blood from some of his more serious wounds dripping onto the ground. Some of the moonlight that managed to penetrate through the trees reflected off of his blood. It might as well have been arrows with bright bold letters saying **_'This Way'._**

_'Great, I'm leaving a trail behind. No matter how small it is someone like Skulker is sure to pick it up and start following it and then I'll be done for sure.'_ Danny thought as he turned back around and continued on he knew it was pointless to go back and cover up his tracks. _'It'd just be a waste of time to try and cover it up and I'll just end up even more lost than I already am so best plan right now is for me to keep going.'  
_  
So far he had been able to keep a steady pace travelling as fast as he could despite his dwindling energy, that was one good thing ever since he became half-ghost was that his stigma and endurance had drastically increased. But it seemed to finally be taking its toll and a heavy toll at that. Danny suddenly began to feel dizzy and began to sway slightly, black spots danced at the edge of his vision, and everything around him seemed to be spinning around  
him as if he was trapped inside a cyclone.

He suddenly gasped as a searing pain erupted from his neck and quickly spread throughout his entire body within seconds. Danny dropped to the ground withering in pain, clenching his teeth so hard they felt as if they were about to break from the pressure on them. His very blood felt as if it was a river of fire running swiftly through his veins, his muscles seemed to tighten as hard as possible that it hurt to even move, it hurt even more than before to breathe as his lungs seemed to have completely burst like a bomb shooting out spays of bullits in every direction.

He couldn't even yell out, everything inside of him seemed to be completely shutting down or working overtime to an extent that Danny felt like an array of atomic explosions were going off inside him. His head seemed to be about to split open any second now and Danny couldn't even muster the strength to  
hold it. Every movement caused unbearable pain. Tear ran down his eyes leaving behind clean streaks.

The pain was even greater than when he had been inside the portal that had changed his life forever. This pain was like the ghost portal only ten times more intense and lasted for so much longer it seemed. Tears streamed down the raven haired boy's face as he fought to try and fight off the pain. He managed to crack open his eyes for a brief moment to see a dark figure looming over him before he passed out and gave way towards a blissful darkness.

The ominous figure standing over the boy watched as the child laid there in incredible pain smirking as slowing his body became still and the boy's body limped no longer moving. The only signs of life were fast, shallow, rasping breaths of air, tears trickling from the boys eyes which had cracked open just a bit to reveal a small window clear blue eyes, and sweat beginning to pour out.

Slowly the person bent down next to teen hybrid still having the same cruel twisted smile on their face. They let out a cruel chuckle, "You know kid, you got farther than I had imagined you'd get and _during the transmission between the first and second phase of the transformation too_… You're proving to be more fun than I had thought."

They flashed a smile showing all of his teeth including a pair of sharp shimmering fangs. Taking Danny into their arms who ever the person was lifted him off the ground holding him bridal style before throwing them over their shoulder like a sack and began to walk back the direction they had first came  
from.

"Might as well get you back to your new home, you're going to be there for quite some time so it's best if you get used to it and running away like this won't do you any good." They said in a mocking tone at the unconscious body. Soon it would be dawn but the figure wasn't worried so he might as well take his sweet time. It shouldn't take too long to do what he needed to do and he still had a few hours to go until the other three vampires that he lived with came after him.

* * *

**Well there you have it folks chapter three is done and I know it's something you've all been waiting for and I've fixed the problem that the last chapter had. Onto the other eight. **

**In other news I've started a comic for Twisted Creampuff's story Anathema's Abode and for Secret Spy Guy's story Circus Freak up on my DA account you can click on the link on my profile here and it'll take straight there. Till next time. **

**Next update is to be of Magic's Blood (which is something I know you've all been anticipating for a long time now) or of my DBZ story True Power. **

**Thank-you to everyone who still stuck around to read this even if my brain has been turned off for a while now when it comes to creativity.**


End file.
